Lucius Fox (Arkhamverse)
Lucius Fox was the head of R&D at Wayne Enterprises. He was also the person responsible for creating and designing most of Batman's gadgets, technology and vehicles. During the Scarecrow's city wide threat on the city, Fox remained in Gotham to assist the Dark Knight and provide technical expertise when needed. During this time, he was taken hostage by Thomas Elliot, but was later saved by Batman. Fox would later become the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, following Bruce Wayne's unmasking as Batman and apparent death. Biography Lucius Fox was a gifted inventor and member of the Wayne Enterprises R&D team. Early in his career, he gained the attention of Thomas Wayne, the CEO of the business, and the two became close friends. When Thomas' son, Bruce, became an employee of Wayne Enterprises, the two built up a closer relationship and Fox was eventually given the role of head of R&D. His "medias touch" became well known and respected by his employees and superiors. It is unknown whether Fox knew Bruce Wayne was Batman during his first years as the vigilante, but at the time of Black Mask's hit on him, it seems that only Bruce and his butler Alfred were aware of his identity. However, Lucius eventually became aware and began creating and designing new technology and gadgets for Batman, including new versions of the Batsuit, the Batwing and other tools he used in the field. Lucius also designed a number of security codes and defenses set up in Arkham Asylum. Before Batman went into Arkham City, Fox upgraded the Grapnel Gun to deploy Batman to higher areas, but was still in the prototype stages and field testing when he requested it. Later, he also able to synthase a cure for the Joker's toxic blood, although this is believed to have been a hallucination created by the Mad Hatter. Following Arkham City's dimantlement, Bruce Wayne asked Lucius to design and deploy a new version of the Batmobile. Despite objecting to the amount of weapons and guns for this model, along with a new tank function, Lucius agreed to and oversaw construction. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' When the Scarecrow threatened to release a new strain of his toxin over Gotham, Lucius was one of the few civilians to stay behind, along with his secretary Clara Saberton. Lucius was contacted many times during the incident, much of which was requesting new upgrades for the Batmobile. After improving the Batmobile's sonar, Lucius handed over the upgrading functions to Alfred, suspecting a recent appearance of "Bruce Wayne". Confronting the man in his office, Lucius was caught off guard and used to access the funds for Wayne Enterprises. When Batman finally arrived, the man, revealed to be Thomas Elliot (the identity thief), threatened to murder Lucius unless Bruce Wayne surrendered himself. Fox listened in as Elliot admitted to the attempted murder of his parents and his subsequent distain of the Wayne family. After Elliot was caught off guard by Batman revealing himself to be Bruce Wayne, Lucius helped incapacitate Elliot and locked him up in Wayne Enterprises' vault. ''GCPD Lockdown'' Following Bruce Wayne's apparent death, Fox was given the title of Wayne Enterprises' CEO. When the Penguin attempted to escape from the GCPD, he helped Nightwing recapture the criminal and his gang. Lucius also passed on a message from Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon, the two being on their honeymoon. Trivia * Lucius' voice actor, Dave Fennoy, would later reprise the role for Batman: The Telltale Series and its subsequent sequel. * In the Batman: Arkham Knight comic book series, Lucius looses a finger when it is cut off by Harley Quinn to pass Wayne Enterprises biometrics. However, in the game, he retains all ten. This was either an oversight of the developers or the writers, but it is generally considered that the comic series is non-canonical. Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters